


(Until) We Meet Again

by yxnnxh



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mentions of Death, commitment issues, heartbroken Jackson, heartbroken jaebum, i don’t know why I just like writing it, jaebum loves Jackson but he finds out too late, jaebum misses jackson, jaebum regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnxh/pseuds/yxnnxh
Summary: Jaebum has commitment issues.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	(Until) We Meet Again

Jaebum finds himself regretting leaving Jackson, everything was perfect, they were going great and they were both happy. But it was too perfect, to Jaebum at least so he stopped it. It started by rejecting his calls and not responding to his texts and slowly evolved into avoiding him and going out late at night.

He could say he was afraid of commitment, at settling down with something permanent and being happy. No, that’s what he would say. So then came the time where he packed up his stuff, left and never came back. He wasn’t there when Jackson came home from work and the time after that. 

He was a coward and he knew it, if asked about him he’d always say when he left he left a part of him there too. And oh boy he did, when he woke up it wasn’t to Jackson next to him and when someone smiled it wasn’t Jackson’s smile full of adoration and love. It just wasn’t enough, he missed Jackson. 

He loved him and he left him. There wasn’t the joy of having somebody to come back to and the sense of home in his new place, it was just nothing. Everything was bland. He saw colors with Jackson and without him it was grey. 

Two years after the break up he finally found himself coming to terms with things and how he loved Jackson and needed him, he was the light in his life, he gave him life. Jaebum never believed in the one, his person, but it all came down, Jackson was his person, the one he wanted to settle down with and marry, adopt kids and move into a house with. 

Jaebum blamed himself because he could’ve had that if he hadn’t had left like a coward, left their four year relationship and their home. It took him a while to come to terms with what he did and at the end of the day he still loved Jackson.

He accepted it, that he wanted to hear Jackson’s laugh and see his smile, be the cause of it and hear him say I love you. So he finally picked the phone up and called Jinyoung, Jackson’s best friend. 

Jinyoung had told him where he was and Jae bum found himself breaking down crying and when he finally worked up the guts he went to see him with some flowers.

He bent down and touched the cold stone, “I’m sorry that I didn’t come sooner” because Jackson had died in a car crash two years prior thinking that Jaebum didn’t love him and that broke his heart more. So he walked out that cemetery and found himself promising to to make the dream they had come true, to raise a family and live life to the fullest and he found himself muttering Until we meet again...


End file.
